Princess Diary
by de-kura
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, putri dari saudagar kaya yang kehidupannya bak seorang putri di negeri dongeng. Namun kenyataannya, dunia tempatnya hidup bukanlah negeri dongeng, melainkan dunia nyata...


Disclaimer, I don't own Fairy Tail.

Story one.

Phantom and the beast

Orang-orang selalu melabeli anak laki-laki itu 'si culun'. Dia menyisir rambut hitamnya dengan rapi, namun dia pula yang menata rambutnya dengan model yang sangat kuno. Kacamatanya tebal dan berbentuk bulat, ukurannya terlalu besar bagi kepalanya karena hampir menutupi dua pertiga wajahnya. Kemeja sekolah dikancingkan sampai kerah, dan dia memasukkan kemejanya ke dalam celana. Penampilannya sangat mencolok sehingga bukan salah mereka jika dia selalu dijadikan topik pembicaraan dikala bosan. Karena itu, meskipun dia adalah anak pindahan, namun telah banyak rumor atau candaan jelek tentangnya.

Aku tidak suka padanya. Dia selalu bungkam dan tingkahnya seakan dia tidak peduli bahwa satu sekolah menggunjingnya. Dan menurutku itu menjengkelkan. Dia selalu sendirian. Herannya aku merasa lega, dengan sikapnya. Sudah untung dia tidak terhanyut dalam keminderan dan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri, pikirku.

Suatu hari ia datang saat pelajaran jam pertama telah lama dimulai dan kuis telah lama berakhir, dengan baju basah kuyup. Guru yang sedang mengajar memberikannya hukuman berdiri di depan kelas, tanpa berbelas kasihan mengizinkannya mengganti baju yang basah. Dia menjadi tontonan satu kelas dan menjadi bahan tertawaan seharian itu. Konyol, apa dia bodoh.

Berbeda dengannya, aku adalah gadis modern yang dikelilingi banyak teman. Aku sering kali melontarkan padangan jengkel dan jijik padanya, namun anehnya tak pernah sekalipun aku menertawainya atau berbicara buruk tentangnya. Mungkin dalam hati kecil aku penasaran, apakah dia memang anak yang kuat dengan keteguhan hatinya, ataukah dia hanya sekedar seorang pengecut yang tidak mau melawan. Entahlah.

Sepulang sekolah, aku melihat anak itu berhenti di depan toko obat tradisional kuno, sekuno dirinya. Aku langsung memutuskan bahwa dia terkena flu karena kejadian tadi pagi. Aku hampir memalingkan muka dan pergi ketika aku melihat di balik badannya terdapat sesosok nenek tua dan wanita paruh baya yang sedang membungkukan badannya sambil tangannya menyodorkan seonggak bungkusan, seolah sedang meminta maaf namun dengan ekspresi menyimpulkan beribu terima kasih. Anak lelaki itu menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya diayunkan di depan wajahnya member isyarat, 'tidak apa-apa'. Kemudian dia pergi dengan ekspresi yang terlihat buram dimataku, tanpa mengambil bungkusan yang ditujukan kepadanya, meninggalkan kedua wanita yang masih tetap membungkuk di depan tokonya.

Seketika aku membelokan arah jalanku, menghampiri toko dan kedua wanita yang kini telah menegakkan badannya dan hampir memasuki toko. Apa yang telah dilakukan anak bodoh itu sekarang, pikirku. Aku menghentikan mereka dan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Keduanya menjelaskan kejadian pagi ini, alasan yang menyebabkan anak itu datang terlambat masuk kelas dengan basah kuyup, melewatkan kuis, menerima hukuman, ditertawakan untuk ke seribu kalinya, dan dipanggil ke ruang guru untuk dimarahi habis-habisan.

Jadi, pemuda itu melihat si nenek menangis dan terduduk di pinggir sungai sambil berusaha meraih-raih ke dalam airnya untuk menangkap sesuatu. Pemuda itu membantunya mencari dengan masuk ke sungai sehingga celana dan sepatunya basah. Lalu setelah benda itu ketemu, si pemuda menggendong si nenek yang sudah terlanjur basah dan terluka sampai ke rumah. Karenanya, si pemuda terlambat berangkat sekolah dan seluruh tubuhnya basah.

"Cincin peninggalan Alm. Suamiku tidak sengaja terlempar ke sungai saat aku sedang mencari tanaman obat. Aku selalu memakai cincin itu, namun jariku sudah tidak muda lagi sehingga cincin berharga itu terlempar," ucap nenek itu.

"Ibuku sangat menyayangi cincin tersebut sampai rela masuk ke dalam sungai yang dingin pagi ini, sampai seluruh tubuhnya kram dan tidak dapat digerakkan. Untung anak itu datang menolong. Saat aku menyuruhnya masuk untuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan menyuruhnya berganti baju tapi ia menolak. Ia berkata ada ujian pagi ini sehingga ia tidak bisa melewatkan kelas." Wanita di samping si nenek menjelaskan.

Entah apa ekspresi yang ditunjukan olehku saat itu, sehingga wanita paruh baya itu meneruskan.

"Apa dia tidak mendapat masalah? Aku mengenali seragam sekolahnya, kalian murid SMU Z bukan? Aku dengar kau akan mendapat hukuman berat jika melanggar peraturan, dan dia datang terlambat, dengan pakaian yang basah kuyup" jelas ada kekhawatiran di nadanya.

Aku mengingat kembali kejadian pagi tadi, namun aku memutuskan untuk diam dan menggeleng.

"Syukurlah," wanita itu menghela napas panjangnya, dan menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan padaku "aku sempat khawatir karena ia tidak mau menerima ini sebagai ucapan maaf dan terima kasih, apa kau tidak keberatan untuk memberikannya?"

Aku menggeleng untuk kedua kalinya. "Maaf, bila ia tidak menerimanya saat Anda yang langsung memberikannya, maka aku tidak mempunyai hak untuk memaksanya." Jawabku dengan tegas. Aku berkata yang sebenarnya. Aku masih tidak mengerti apa dia itu baik hati atau memang sekedar bodoh.

Sang nenek menarik bungkusan yang disodorkan anaknya, dan berkata "Dia mau menggendongku yang basah dan tua ini, tanpa aku menawarkan uang untuk membayarnya. Jadi jangan dipaksa bila ia tidak mau menerima, tak akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa ia adalah anak yang baik." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua tersenyum dan menyampaikan terima kasih kepadaku, lalu aku pun pergi. Berterima kasih untuk apa? Untuk aku yang mempunyai 'teman' anak laki-laki penolong mereka atau karena aku yang telah memandang 'teman' itu dengan jijik seharian karena kelakuan bodohnya. Aku melanjutkan langkahku.

Esok harinya saat masuk kelas, aku melihat anak itu sedang duduk di bangkunya di pojok belakang sebelah kanan. Anak itu masih tetap sama. Model rambut yang sama, pakaian culun yang sama dan kacamata yang sama yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Entah apa yang berbeda karena saat ini aku memandangnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Apakah mungkin, aku merasa bersalah karena diam-diam mengejeknya, atau karena aku mulai bersimpati padanya.

Sejak kejadian di toko obat itu, tanpa disadari aku mulai memperhatikannya. Aku tetap menganggapnya anak culun yang kurang pergaulan, karena tak pernah sekalipun aku melihatnya bergaul. Namun hal-hal mengenai sikapnya kini berbeda dimataku. Aku memperhatikan saat ia menerima piket membersihkan kelas sendirian, tanpa mengeluh. Juga pada jam istirahat, seorang anak laki-laki tak sengaja menendang bola ke arah jendela hingga pecah, dan mereka semua kabur. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, anak itu yang menghadap dan meminta maaf pada guru sehingga dilimpahi tanggung jawab untuk mengganti kaca jendela tersebut. Saat perjalanan pulang aku tidak sengaja melihatnya memungut anak kucing yang terluka dan membawanya. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukannya pada anak kucing itu, apakah memindahkannya entah merawatnya. Akhir-akhir ini tanpa aku sadari aku selalu memperhatikan anak itu. Dibalik penampilannya yang culun itu, tak diduga ia adalah seorang anak yang baik.

Jadi Inilah aku sekarang, gadis yang perlahan mengamati si buruk rupa dalam bayangan.


End file.
